


Не выражайся

by Ksobaka



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Bawdy, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хэдканон о том, что все попытки Джесси Кастера стать правильным проповедником утрированно выражаются в его обете не применять в речи ругательства. Написано после 2.03, возможны спойлеры. Четыре раза, когда ругался Кэссиди, и один раз, когда ругался Джесси.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не выражайся

1  
Вопреки предупреждениям Джесси, Кэссиди взял в привычку употреблять в речи околорелигиозные словечки. Это, по идее, должно было раздражать – еще бы, что за неуважение, никакой порядочный проповедник не позволит себе такое терпеть! – но Кастер с неохотой признался сам себе, что никаких отрицательных эмоций не испытывает. Даже наоборот. Но с этим определенно нужно было что-то делать.  
– Ты просто заблудшая душа, – однажды сказал Джесси, и Кэссиди выплюнул пиво от неожиданности.   
Он как-то странно, почти с тоской улыбнулся:  
– Ага, блять, конечно. Заблудшая. – Кэссиди усмехнулся в горлышко бутылки и сделал глоток. – Охуительное предположение, падре. Может, наставишь меня на путь истинный?   
В его голосе звучала многолетняя усталость, словно он повторял шутку, которая уже давно никому не кажется смешной, но в программе должна быть обязательно.  
Джесси вздохнул. У него почему-то было стойкое ощущение, что попытки наставить Кэссиди на путь божий могут закончиться чем-то, что церковь и Господь явно не одобрят.

 

2  
– Еб вашу мать, это уже ни в какие ворота, просто, блядь, пиздец какой-то, – на удивление спокойным, растерянным голосом сказал Кэссиди, едва появившись на пороге церкви. – Что за уебанский день. Даже сраное вино кончилось!   
Джесси устало потер переносицу.   
Он, конечно, сам порой крепко выражался, но не так же часто. И не в церкви, черт побери.   
Кэссиди изначально дал понять, что на него все эти «штучки от Боженьки» не действуют, что не стоит даже пытаться читать ему лекции. Кастер же все силился понять, так ли его не устраивает ругань. Или же он чувствует вину перед Господом как раз за то, что ему все равно?   
– Хэй, отче, сядешь за руль? – Кэссиди возвышался над ним, стоя перед скамьей, и казался еще выше обычного. – Нам пиздец как нужно в город, причем прямо сейчас.  
Джесси поднялся на ноги. Кэсс все-таки был выше, не намного, но ощутимо. Он медленно растянул губы в ухмылке, больше походившей в полумраке за звериный оскал, и сделал еще один шаг вперед, сокращая дистанцию.  
– Я просил тебя не выражаться, – без каких-либо интонаций сказал Джесси.  
Получилось не так уверенно, как это звучало в его голове. Кэссиди усмехнулся, глядя поверх своих темных очков.  
– Значит, плохо просил, святой отец.   
В его руке звякнули ключи, и в следующую секунду Кэссиди уже направлялся в сторону выхода широкими шагами.   
– Алкоголь, Джесси, – повторил он, задержавшись на пороге. – Бухлишко – это самое важное сейчас, дружище.  
Джесси кивнул. Во многих вопросах они с Кэссиди имели прямо противоположные мнения, но с этим утверждением нельзя было не согласиться.

3  
Когда мудила-здоровяк в черной кожаной косухе повернулся к ним лицом, Кэссиди понял, чем закончится этот вечер. Стоявшего рядом Джесси потряхивало от нетерпения, поэтому, когда здоровяк неуклюже встал из-за стола и двинулся в их сторону, Кэсс присвистнул.   
Смотреть на то, как Джесси месит людей, было одно удовольствие: он двигался быстро, а бил сильно, не испытывая ни капли жалости, которую обычно автоматически приписывают божьим служителям.   
Кэссиди оперся о барную стойку, с наслаждением потянувшись. Он решил не принимать участия в драке, пока падре не понадобится его помощь, а судя по тому, как все задорно началось, Джесси вполне был способен справиться в одиночку. Однако запах свежей крови из разбитых носов и тяжело дышащий проповедник, дергающий воротник рубахи в попытках ослабить, заставляли сглатывать.   
Джесси подошел к стойке и выхватил из рук Кэссиди стакан с ромом, допил одним глотком. За его спиной, лежа на полу рядом с перевернутым столом и опрокинутыми кружками, постанывали два здоровяка.  
– Я тебе говорил, что у меня стоит на то, как ты избиваешь людей? – честно сказал Кэссиди заговорщицким полушепотом. – Это просто ебаный ад, а не драка, и я здесь грешник, падре.  
Джесси поднял на него хмурый взгляд и пригрозил пальцем:  
– Не выражайся.   
Кэссиди усмехнулся и ничего не стал говорить по поводу того, что это чертовски странно, когда священник запрещает кому-то сквернословить после того, как в мясо избил двух человек.   
– Херовый ты священник, – честно сказал Кэссиди. – Но хотя б стараешься! Я слышал, на небесах такое зачтется.  
Кастер посмотрел на него тяжелым, недовольным взглядом, но ничего не ответил. Они оба знали, что Кэссиди чертовски прав. Будь он проклят, но ему очень нравились эти попытки Джесси стать правильным.

4  
Кэссиди, конечно, было интересно.   
Пугающе много времени у него уходило на размышления о том, какие же ругательные слова предпочитает падре? Быстро ли он их произносит, боязливо, или же решительно и громко, но в своей запертой квартире, будучи спрятанным от человеческих взглядов? В том, что Джесси умеет и любит ругаться, Кэссиди не сомневался, но все попытки вытащить из падре эту информацию, неизменно заканчивались провалом.  
На удочку в виде вопросов, заданных как будто бы между делом, крайне незаинтересованным тоном, Кастер не попадался. Кэссиди все провальные попытки списывал на стойкость духа проповедника и полагал, что рано или поздно все равно узнает всю правду – это лишь вопрос времени.  
Пришлось перейти ко второй части плана – провокациям. Кэссиди как бы невзначай наступал проповеднику на ноги, но в ответ слышал лишь шипение сквозь сжатые зубы; он даже пошел на немыслимую жертву и разбил последнюю бутылку алкоголя, когда они оба были поддатые, на что Джесси на удивление миролюбиво сказал: «Ничего. Как раз скоро рассвет, пошли спать».   
Это почти начало раздражать. Если чему-то жизнь и научила Кэссиди за сотню с лишним лет, так это тому, что не ругающихся людей не бывает. Все рано или поздно начинали сквернословить, да и не от хорошей жизни, а его падре, если уж быть полностью откровенным, как раз походил на того человека, который за словом в карман не полез бы.   
Но он не произнес ни одного ругательства даже в тот день, когда на пороге подсобного помещения возникла фигура Эмили, аккурат в тот момент, когда Кэссиди обхватил Джесси за пояс и прижался так близко, что нельзя было их никак оправдать перед Господом Богом.   
– Джесси! – воскликнула Эмили, и Кэссиди, стоя к ней спиной, мог буквально почувствовать волну осуждения, смешанную с яростью и даже ревностью, направленную явно в его сторону.   
Хлопнула дверь, и Джесси мягко толкнул Кэссиди в грудь ладонью, отстраняясь. Отходить от него мучительно не хотелось, но падре выглядел таким растерянным и даже опечаленным, что Кэсс подчинился и сделал шаг назад, давая ему пройти.   
– Ну ебаный ж ты свет, а, – сказал он вслед.  
Джесси обернулся на пороге.  
– Мы перебрали, Кэссиди, и ты это знаешь.   
И свалил. Мать его, свалил! Черт знает что.   
– Конечно, святоша, как скажешь. – Кэссиди с усмешкой глянул на бутылку виски, которую они едва ли успели осушить наполовину.

 

5  
Кэссиди явно было неудобно, жарко и – Джесси очень надеялся – стыдно. Он издавал такие звуки, что сам Сатана бы покраснел, но Кэсс по этому поводу явно не парился.   
Джесси не выдержал и схватил его за волосы на затылке, но дернуть не решился. Кэссиди ясно давал понять, что у этой игры есть правила; он сжимал свои пальцы на бедрах Джесси так сильно, что не хотелось даже пытаться им управлять или что-то в этом роде.  
Смотреть вниз было невыносимо, но слушать, не видя картинки – хуже вдвойне. Хотелось просто беспомощно завыть от удовольствия.  
– Блядь, Кэсс, – выдохнул Кастер, закрывая глаза ладонью.  
Кэссиди издал странный звук, похожий на возглас удивления. Джесси мягко надавил ему на затылок.   
Казалось, что пульсировало все тело. Кэссиди теперь гладил одной рукой его бедро, слегка задевая кожу ногтями. Заглатывал он так, словно ни о каких рефлексах и знать не знал, и Джесси решил для себя никогда не спрашивать его об этой части его жизни.   
– Ебаный же в рот, – выругался он, цокая языком.   
Краем глаза он заметил, как Кэссиди посмотрел на него, чуть приподняв голову. Почувствовал, мать его, как губы растянулись в ухмылке, это просто полный, тотальный, беспросветный пиздец.   
– О-ху-еть, – сказал Джесси, опустив взгляд вниз.  
Кэсс все еще смотрел на него, не выпуская член изо рта, втягивая щеки и, ебаный стыд, не прекращая ухмыляться. Когда он взял на всю длину одним плавным движением, Джесси закатил глаза и отстраненно подумал, что если Ад существует, то он явно проигрывает по температуре в этой злоебучей церкви.   
В реальность его вернул хриплый, хихикающий голос.   
– Думаю, я могу начать молиться по вечерам, – сказал Кэссиди, все еще сжимая рукой его член. – Если ты взамен обещаешь так грязно выражаться, падре.


End file.
